


The Written ravings of the dying man.

by forsakendemon



Series: Prompts from Blogs. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Journal, Sad, War, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakendemon/pseuds/forsakendemon
Summary: Prompt; "Write a soldiers's journal entry on his first day at war. Then write his last journal entry."





	The Written ravings of the dying man.

"... I don't really know how to start this, but it sure as hell won't be with 'Dear Diary' "  
"I'm a soldier for crying out loud, not a fifteen love struck girl, but Sargent has been on our cases about using these things. Apparently it'll help us with the years of therapy that we'll need after we win this war. I think he's been out here to long and he's the one that needs to write down his feelings.  
Since i'm being forced to write in this, i suppose i could write something useful. Tomorrow we march out up to the front lines, apparently the last section that went up has all either been wounded and sent home or killed in battle. I'm not sure whats worse, losing the glory of winning the war or dying on the field. I suppose even if we die it brings honour to our families, i mean thats the real reason any of us are here, except maybe Johnny."  
"Johnny's been here the longest, 3 months. He was transferred to our group 2 weeks before we got the order for the front lines. He doesn't speak much, but i've seen him fight off an attacker and "It was like nothing i've ever seen before, he was crazed with bloodlust, it was like there was nothing human about him, just pure animalistic rage."  
"I think that's the real reason he signed up, loved the sport of killing. "

"Anyway thats me singing off, were about to head off for a 5 day march. Don't expect to hear from me any time soon."

~Rodger Blacksturn.

 

' I can't rememeber what day it is. I've been shot. Not surprising with how they butchered my team.'

I close my eyes against the memories, wishing them away as a sob racketed through my chest.  
"Oh god." I looked down and blood soaked shirt, of course they had to hit me in the stomach, not in the leg or the arm, just something to send me home over, not something to kill me, and i knew i was going to die. It took us 5 days to march here, and we didn't send for backup until the day before last. I pressed down on my wound to slow the bleeding and groaned, before dragging my journal back over to me staining the pages with my blood as i did so.  
'Probably going to be the only thing left of me soon.' i thought bitterly 

'How i wish i could see my family one more time, if only to tell my little brother that the old men, mad and raving about how the war wasn't something to celebrate and cursing anyone in a uniform with his whiskey stained breath was actually telling the truth and that he shouldn't come here. No one should come here, it's not worth it. It's not worth the sights you see, or the very limited rations of wheel of cheese and hard tasteless bread. It's not worth dying over. Still i can't seem to bring myself to regret coming here altogether. It's the thought that if people like me and the other men that have died heretoday didn't fight here in the empty planes of limbo then the war would be bought to the front door of my families home.'

A shot of pain rocketed through my stomach as i took a deep in a deep breath only to heave it up the dry coughs that quickly turned wet with the blood that leaked through my dry and cracked lips.  
"Ugh" I moved my hand away from my wound only to notice the blood had been seeping through my fingers in heavy streams, the thickness and brightness reminding me of syrup, for a minute i stare memorised by it. 

'Well, i guess this is it, Sir Rodger Blacksturn singing off and out of life, and if by some miracle this gets to someone important, like the person who signed off on this war, i'd just like to say that all the people that have died, died because of you and the war that you were to scared to fight in.'


End file.
